Stumbled Upon You
by qweenzofSVU
Summary: Liv stumbles upon Alex in a compromising position before a meeting at Alex's apartment. Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Out of nowhere, it all became clear as day. Which was an unusual shift from the previously foggy, questionable state that Liv had been living in. Her thoughts, desires and daydreams rose out of the smog as she finally accepted that there was no more self-deception to be indulged in. Her curiosities about Alex solidified into truths, and one of these truths was that she thirsted for Alex. She thirsted for her mind, her wit, her deep, harsh pools of blue eyes, the sharpness of her hummingbird nose, the dexterity of her fingers, her actions guided by morals rooted so deep that she'd never need a compass to find them. The husk of her voice, occasionally lightened in timbre by sarcasm or an unusual bout of gratitude, was now undoubtedly sexy to Liv, as opposed to the nasal or throaty tone that others heard. Her uptight demeanor and dress was no longer dull, but now struck curiosity in her, knowing that her workplace attire and affect did not always reflect her inner workings. Liv longed to know the nuances of Alex's true personality- what genres of film she enjoys, what she chooses for dessert on her birthday, how she spends a lazy Saturday morning, what she wears under her navy blue suit, what or who crosses her mind when she's struck by lust, how warm or cold each fingertip, nipple, inch of neck would feel against Liv's swollen lips. Liv knew that there was nothing that she wouldn't love about her. She wanted to know each subtlety of her persona. She almost didn't mind keeping a healthy, platonic distance from Alex. Almost.

Liv began to appreciate the small pleasures Alex delivered that would likely go unnoticed by the average eye. Alex's cranberry lips would part out of frustration, concentration or puzzlement. Her fear was hardly detectable, except for when it flashed through her icy blues- here, terror was almost obvious. Her legs would cross and uncross in attempts to find comfort in her rigid skirt, and her fingers would drum against the desk she otherwise languidly sat on, or her hips, or on her other fingers in a small display of anxiety. Her exasperation often took the form of blame, but Liv didn't mind. Because that meant arguing. And arguing with Alex meant closeness, passion; a glimpse of who she was, not what her job made her appear to be. The rawness was hot and feisty, and as much as she hated fighting with her, she craved the passion too much to let an opportunity to argue pass. That was as close to being "close" with Alex as she had ever gotten.

Until now.

Actually, she wouldn't call it close- she moreso witnessed an event that led to the potential for closeness (in proximity, emotionally, and sexually)- or, on the flipside, also led to the potential for a brick wall, a soiled professional and personal relationship.

It did not begin as a notable day. They were working on a case that had moved to the trial portion- and Liv was required to testify. Regardless of how many times she had done it, and how important she knew it was to stand up for the victims, it never got any easier, or palatable. It was always unnatural and uncomfortable for Liv to speak up on the stand. So, as usual, she was going to prepare with Alex beforehand. Not like usual, however, she was going to Alex's apartment to practice and to look over some documents for court. Needless to say, Liv was ecstatic at the opportunity to gain a new perspective on Alex through her abode.

The night before their meeting, Liv must have changed her outfit fifteen times. She ultimately decided on a pair of dark jeans and the most revealing v-neck sweater she owned. With shame, and wishfully thinking, she put on a matching pair of lace black underwear before work, knowing she likely wouldn't have time to stop home beforehand. On the way to Alex's, she stopped by a liquor store and picked up a bottle of white and a bottle of red, to be safe. Breaking a sweat, she jogged down the stairs leading to the metro. She listened to her favorite songs on the way to Alex's apartment, tapping her heel on the filthy subway floor with anxious energy. It was only a short while before she arrived at the door to Alex's luxurious apartment building- showing up remarkably early. Knowing Alex, Liv figured, she'd be expecting Liv early- they always aimed to run ahead of schedule in their work affairs when possible. They were no strangers to surprise visits to each others' offices, occasionally with a coffee or tea in tow. So when Alex said she'd be home at 5:30 and ready for Liv to come over when she got off of work at 7, Liv knew she could head over early when she got out at 6. Alex told her to shoot her a text when she arrived, and to let herself in with the door code she provided. Liv texted her at 6, and didn't think twice about the fact that Alex had not yet responded.

After checking in with the door man and navigating the enigma of an elevator (she had never seen so many letters on elevator buttons before), Liv reached Alex's door at 6:23. She punched in the code that Alex had given her, and walked in.

"Hello!" She half-bellowed in a sing-songy voice, so that her arrival would be announced. But she heard no Alex- only music humming loudly through an ajar door at the end of the living room.

Setting the wine down on the kitchen counter, Liv quietly padded over to the open door where the music was drifting out of. She expected the blonde to be reading, taking notes, or doing some sort of chore. Drying her hair, or putting on makeup. What Liv did not expect to see, through the wide open door of the somewhat small apartment, was a disheveled Alex, hair half-matted to her head and sprawled out on her pillow, loose oversized shirt pushed up to reveal her stomach and the bottom of a bare, swollen breast. She didn't anticipate the dewy sweat collecting on Alex's forehead or her arctic eyes to be squeezed tightly shut.

 _Jesus,_ Liv thought, the words almost escaping her lips. She quickly backpedalled away from the doorway, fearful that Alex would spot her. She closed her eyes and unsuccessfully attempted to regulate her now quick, shallow breathing. She wasn't sure how to get herself out of this mess, even as a detective. There was no winning, really. If she turned around and left, she'd have to collect her wine bottles from the kitchen, open and close the front door, only to risk being heard or seen and caught leaving, which would be more than mildly uncomfortable. It would be undoubtedly more awkward to be caught watching her, or to wait in the living room for her to come out of her bedroom. Liv was paralyzed with fear, but also by lust.

From inside the bedroom, Liv heard the quiet rustling of legs shifting under sheets, then nothing, then some irregular and labored breathing. A tiny, almost unrecognizable moan, which was more of a breathy, needy exhale. And then she heart the sound that wetness makes when-

and that was when, against all logic and moral reasoning, she tiptoed two steps closer to the doorway and peeked out to take another glimpse.

It wasn't what you'd call a "pretty sight" by typical standards. Alex was more than slightly disheveled, her hair was still wet and tangled from just taking a shower, it didn't look like she had makeup on, and her body was not-so-gracefully sprawled out, almost spread-eagle, on the stark white duvet that adorned her king size bed. Her back was not arched up high like those scenes in the movies, Liv noted to herself, and her urgent fingers were moving erratically against her center underneath black satin cheekies. But Liv was aroused by the authenticity of it all: Alex, half-naked in her bed, all alone, ungracefully attempting to scratch an itch before her meeting.

Her meeting, with Liv.

 _Did that meeting have anything to do with Alex's actions?_

Liv couldn't help but wonder. Sure, more likely than not, it was a coincidence that Alex was touching herself before the meeting. People did it all the time. Even composed, reserved, incredible Alex. But Liv clung on to the hope that Alex was trying to lessen her own desires during their meeting by addressing them beforehand.

 _But who knows._

Liv couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Alex, who still had her own eyes closed tight in concentration. Her thick, cranberry lips were pressed tightly shut, similar to the way she would sometimes keep them during an encounter with a particularly despicable suspect. Her hips were slowly moving here and there, twitching as her fast-moving fingers hit a particular spot. As Alex grew more and more restless and presumably closer to orgasm, Liv's panic began to rise. She had a decision to make. As much as she wanted to stand there and watch Alex's bliss as she climaxed, she couldn't ignore the guilt over the sheer invasion of privacy, as well as the awkwardness that would arise from Alex's realization that Liv had witnessed her in the act. Counting her blessings that she was amazingly able to enter without being noticed, Liv took one last look at her beautiful body, burned it deep into her memory, and silently padded into the kitchen, daintily lifting up the bottles of wine, and opened the door-

until _crash_. The bottle of white slipped out of her grip and shattered all over the tile flooring of the hallway and the entrance of Alex's apartment.

 _Oh shit, oh_ shit, Liv thought. At least she had gotten halfway out of the apartment, so it could look like she was just entering for the first time.

It didn't take long for Alex to yelp an "oh my god" and to leap out of bed and slam her door closed. After a few seconds, she poked her head out of the door frame, icy eyes in a state of panic, and saw Liv trying to pick up shards of glass off of the kitchen floor.

"I am so, so sorry for making a mess, I'll clean it right up!" Liv gasped out, forgetting pleasantries, flustered from the series of events over the past few minutes.

Alex stared at her, trying to gauge if Liv had seen anything compromising or not. "No worries at all, Liv. This place is a mess anyways and it's only white wine, at least." She let out a smile, albeit a nervous one. "Let me help you, but I just got out of the shower, so I need to throw some clothes on first, okay?"

Liv smiled and nodded as Alex shut her door again, this time softly. Liv heard her footsteps padding across the bedroom. She busied herself by picking up some large clear shards off of the hardwood flooring, setting them in piles on the granite bar countertop that lay perpendicular to the door. Liv heard the sound of running water coming from the other room.

 _Erasing the evidence_ , Liv thought. Some extended moments later, Alex returned to the living room in a pair of black leggings and a tight turtleneck sweater, hair still damp but fastened into a low bun behind her neck. Liv let herself drink in the sight of Alex in casual attire for a moment before standing up to get a roll of paper towels. Alex, noticing the piles of broken glass on the countertop, brought over a small trashcan and set it on the ground, kneeling down next to Liv. "This might help," she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first "published" (so to say) attempt at fanfic. I've been a reader for quite a while but I've never posted until now. Thank you guys for the positive feedback! I'm more than open to working suggestions/feedback and such into my next chapters/works. I have a pretty clear idea of how I have the consummation happening in this story, but it might take another chapter or two to get there. I'll keep updating as often as I can, but forced writing is not my best writing.**

They conducted business as usual-ish after that- preparing for trial was not news to either of the seasoned women. Luckily, Alex had plenty of white wine to replace the bottle Liv had dropped on the floor, and they soon found themselves looking into the empty bottom of the first one. Halfway through their second, they had called their work efforts quits and switched over to office gossip, lounging comfortably on Alex's plush and not-so-practical white sectional sofa.

As a rosy-cheeked Alex voiced her exasperation over having to cover Elliot's ass after he almost beat a recent perp to a pulp, Liv noticed the white tips of her little square teeth, the curvature of her crossed legs in those nondescript but oh-so-tight black leggings, and her less-than-subtle bright red toenails. Alex moved her delicate hands with fervor as she spoke, her voice detectably distinct from her typical courtroom voice. Liv noticed how much more Alex's tone took on a bedroom tone in her own apartment and gulped anxiously.

"...and if you can't get it through his thick skull, I certainly can't," a defeated Alex muttered, rolling her eyes, which Liv noticed, were not adorned by her usual small black frames.

Olivia nodded. She knew El had a mind of his own, even as much as she influenced many of his actions. "Yeah. Well, it really isn't up to us what happens to him. We just kind of have to sit and watch it happen."

Alex's plump lips flattened into a line. "Like a trainwreck," she added somberly. Then, a flicker of deviance passed through her eyes, but Liv noticed.

"What was that look for?" Olivia asked, half-jokingly.

Alex feigned innocence. "I didn't have a 'look'."

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Liv pressed. "Well, maybe I am, but I still saw it. Fess up, Cabot." She stared wide-eyed with intensity at the attorney, pursing her lips, and raising one curved, dark eyebrow.

In turn, Alex felt her cheeks warm. "I was just thinking that it wouldn't be so terrible without Elliot because that'd mean more time I got to see you," Alex forced out quickly. And then added, "Which would be a good thing because my stress levels spike every time I walk into your squadroom," _For multiple reasons_ , Alex thought.

Liv looked at her questioningly for a split second, wondering if the attorney had let it slip that she's flustered by Liv's presence. She wouldn't be alone in that sentiment, if that were the case. "As much as he's dear to me, I wouldn't mind the extra attention on me, " Liv said shyly. Her heartbeat quickened with the honesty of her statement.

Alex stared at her again, picturing some quality time with her favorite detective; in the crib in the late hours of the night, right before Liv would catch a half hour of sleep, in her own grand, dark and secluded office, with Liv called in under the pretense of a subpoena. Somehow, her work fantasies were much, much more racy than her fantasies set in the bedroom (or general apartment), so she cleared her throat, mentally shook away images of a naked Liv draped over her desk, and changed the subject.

"God, it's been so nice to not talk about work with you," Alex sighed happily.

Liv smiled a crooked and knowing smile, about to correct her- they had, in fact, spent much of the night commenting on work-related topics. Alex smiled, shook her head, and said, "This wine clearly did its job. I meant more along the lines of, it's nice to talk to you outside of work. Where we can talk about work because we _want_ to, not because of the orders being shoved down our throats." She rolled her eyes again.

Liv laughed and nodded her head. "Cragen."

"The DA office is no breeze either. But you know what? Let's expand our horizons and talk about something new."

Liv nodded enthusiastically.

"I feel like I know so little about you, considering how much we talk on a daily basis," Alex lamented. "It's all work or vague small talk because your friends on your little detective squad over there are always lurking."

Liv made a sound of mild disgust. "I know. They have no idea how to mind their own business. Not like i have anything particularly juicy going on in my life right now."

Alex's ears perked up and her heart quickened, pleased at the thought that Liv was probably not seeing anyone. "Huh. So maybe I'll start there," Alex pondered. "I'm feeling particularly childish tonight. Maybe it's the wine."

Liv nodded and opened her mouth to agree, but a tipsy Alex Cabot is also a loquacious Alex Cabot, as Liv soon found out. "Let's indulge our teenage selves and play a game of 'never have I ever'." Alex narrowed her eyes and waggled her blonde eyebrows playfully.

Liv laughed good-naturedly at Alex's juvenile display of excitement. "Just because you're so enthusiastic about it. And let's make it not so teenage by adding wine into the equation."

"Ha. Booze was definitely part of _my_ teenage equation, I don't know about you." She smirked a self-satisfied grin teasingly and Liv laughed again.

"Oh, so you weren't such a good girl back then," Liv teased.

"Who said I'm a good girl now?" Alex murmured, voice teetering on the fine line of playful and suggestive. Both of their cheeks lit ablaze now. Liv thought of the show that she accidentally witnessed and remembered that Alex was most definitely not a "good girl".

Alex crossed and uncrossed her legs, looking like those of a rare, exotic spider, in the soft black material. She looked at Liv, inquiringly, unsure if her last comment was too much information.

Liv realized how deafening the silence was becoming, and responded (a few beats late), "I guess I'm about to find out if you are, aren't I?" She gave Alex a teasing smile, her chocolate eyes narrowing and dancing with mischief. "Although, I find it hard to believe you're hiding any serious skeletons in your closet."

Alex scoffed, half to herself. "There's a lot about me you'd be shocked to hear, Liv." Her gaze was intense, but the emotion behind the intensity was difficult to decipher.

Liv looked at her, her mind running. "Okay. I'll go first. Never have I ever...hm." She chewed the inside of her cheek and stared intently at a floating bookshelf on the wall. "Never have I ever read a book by Malcolm Gladwell," she stated decisively.

Alex's eyes followed her gaze to the bookshelf and feigned shock. "Playing dirty, detective," she drawled, mock-slapping Liv on the inside of her thigh. She let her hand linger for a split second before retreating it and adding, "Some may consider that cheating."

Liv, still recovering from the short, albeit intimate contact on her thigh, retorted, "And some would call it clever. Now drink."

Alex gave a faux sigh of exasperation and sipped her pinot noir. She licked her lips, hummed, and commented, "Not much of a punishment." She dragged her thumb delicately along her lips and left it there while she thought of a way to get payback. "Never have I ever been a detective," she said plainly. She grinned, flashing her pearly whites beyond thick, now wine-stained lips.

"Fighting fire with fire. Fine." Liv chuckled and took a sip of her own glass of pinot. "You know, it really is a good red. It's a little sweet, but not overbearingly so. It's a little...spicy."

 _How I like my women_ , Alex mused to herself. "Yeah, exactly like that." She looked down into her wine, swirling the glass by its base.

Liv continued on with the game. "Okay, I'll get creative, then. Never have I ever been to Asia."

Alex lifted her wine glass and brought it to her lips. Just as Liv was about to say, "Got ya again!" Alex put the glass down and said, "Nope! Haven't been to Asia."

Liv grumbled playfully and gulped down yet another sip of the red.

The game continued on with somewhat innocent, inquisitive questions for a few minutes. It was revealed that Alex had never eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she was afraid of caterpillars, and she received nothing lower than an A- throughout the course of her law school endeavors. Liv had never been to a middle school dance, had seen Dirty Dancing more than 5 times, and in their latest interrogation, was severely allergic to pineapple.

"It's a shame, really. Pineapple is one of the better fruits," Alex said.

"I wouldn't know," Liv said with false bitterness. They both laughed.

Liv was growing anxious with anticipation. She knew that this would be a smart opportunity to use the game as leverage to find out some more personal things about Alex, but didn't want to do it in a way that might scare her off or make her uncomfortable. But she figured that if Alex suggested the game, she knew that it might turn a bit racy. She took a deep breath and it came out louder than she meant, the air gliding sharply into her lips. "Time to get at those skeletons, Alex," she attempted to say with playful conviction, but even she could hear the slight shake in her words.

Alex's eyes widened for a split second, and then she regained some of the coolness of her usual demeanor. "Bring it on."

"Never have I ever," Liv began carefully, "been choked." She could feel the sweat rising to her palms. "During sex," she added, feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

Alex turned her attention to a spot on the wall and didn't move for a few seconds. Just as Liv was apologize for taking the game too far, Alex looked her dead in the eyes, and wordlessly took a sip of her wine, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Liv was certain that every ounce of moisture in her body had collected between her legs.

She pictured the Alex that she had seen just a couple of hours ago, the frantic, horny Alex writhing on her bed, but this time, with a faceless figure straddling her, hands wrapped around her delicate, porcelain column of a throat. She imagined fingers clutching Alex's throat tightly, hiding some of the elegant beauty marks that spotted her skin. _Was it a man?_ Liv thought as a pang of anger and jealousy flew to her heart. _Whoever it was, they didn't deserve it. To see her like that._

Alex, seeing Liv's slightly troubled face, cleared her throat quietly and said meekly, "Yeah, I'm pretty experimental in the bedroom." She toyed with the elastic band around her bun nervously before unraveling it and shaking out her blonde locks. Her hair fell over her shoulders like waves in a storm. She looked at Liv with expectancy.

Liv snapped herself out of her thoughts and reached over to place a hand on Alex's arm. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Alex! I hope you didn't take it as that. I'd definitely dabble in it with the right person. You just seem so...proper. You're unpredictable."

Relief visibly washed over Alex's alabaster complexion. "Like I said, there's a lot about me you don't know."

Alex frowned with concentration as she thought of her next question. "Never have I ever had someone else use a vibrator on me."

Liv scratched her hair and looked at Alex with surprise. "That's an oddly specific question," she chuckled.

"Well, it's because I'd be lying if I said I've never used one at all," Alex said, a low hum of confidence and flirtatiousness infiltrating her words.

Liv's jaw dropped at Alex's directness, and smiled with disbelief. "Alex Cabot," she said, her voice dropping a tone at the end. "I'm learning so much about you today. And to answer your question..." Liv picked up her wine glass by the stem and took a sip. One of Alex's blonde eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Honestly, even with someone else helping me, it's the easiest way for me to, you know." Liv couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Cum." Alex said boldly. She cocked her head and gave Liv a knowing look.

"Welp, yeah." The lightness and playfulness had returned fully to their affects.

"It sounds like I should try it. There's a lot of pressure to finish with someone else," Alex said empathetically.

Liv noticed the lack of pronouns in Alex's musings, and her hope began to rise. "You should most definitely try it." _With me._

The women were silent for another couple of seconds, and Alex's phone buzzed with an email notification. She picked up her phone, her manicured finger swiping across the glass screen. "Who in the hell sends a work email at... _one thirty in the morning?!_ Oh god, it's late! I have to be in court at eight o' clock sharp tomorrow morning, and I'll definitely need to shower and I'm going to be _so_ unbelievably hungover..." Alex shot up from the couch in a panic.

Liv reluctantly rose after her, picking up both her and Alex's near-empty glasses. "You'll be fine, just drink a ton of water now and take some ibuprofen tomorrow morning. I'll be in the same boat, remember?"

Alex laughed and said, "Right. I almost forgot about the part of the night where we were actually productive."

Alex took the bottles and strolled over to the kitchen area, Liv following in her footsteps. She tossed the bottles into the garbage, where they clattered against the broken shards of glass from the dropped bottle earlier in the evening. Alex winced at the sound.

Alex retrieved two cups from a cupboard above her while Liv washed out the glasses. "Oh, don't worry about those," Alex shooed her away from the glasses as she gave Liv a cup of water. Liv accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you for having me over tonight. I'm going to look and sound like a hot mess tomorrow," Liv lamented.

"At least you'll be a _prepared_ hot mess," Alex teased. "But in all seriousness, please, let's do this again soon. On a weekend night."

"Absolutely." Liv stood there awkwardly with her belongings in her hands. Alex reached around her and embraced her. Liv gave her back a tight squeeze, and allowed her own cheek to momentarily press against Alex's.

They stepped back, both smiling giddily. "Okay, goodnight," Liv said, and stepped into the doorway.

"See you tomorrow," Alex waved to Liv.

She sighed and pressed her back against the closed door, Liv's soft "goodnight" caressing her ears and her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am reading all of your reviews and beaming with each one- I am so pleasantly surprised from the kindness and praise from you all! You've encouraged me to speed up and write a bunch of content that I should hopefully be posting within the week. Minor (and I mean minor) smut in this chapter, but expect some serious smut in the next one ;) Please keep sending feedback- I worked in some feedback from Mezz64 this chapter :)**

 **Also, just to clear up the timeframe: I don't have a specific season in mind for this to take place during other than pre-season 5- I'd say season 3, but I guess this is a tiny bit A/U just because of the fact that Liv has long hair (lol). There is just too much imagery that long hair offers that I have a hard time passing it up.**

As the women anticipated, the next day at work was a brutal one. On top of the defense attorney assigned to the case being excessively aggressive toward the people on stand, Liv included, the women were both suffering from a plethora of hangover symptoms.

Liv had woken up that morning in her queen-sized bed to her usual alarm. The ringing made her head throb and she fumbled with one hand to stop her alarm and another to shove her pillow onto her face, relishing the coolness. She groaned as the severity of her pain and nausea set in. No amount of ibuprofen or Tums would offset this hangover. This morning was bound to feel just as blurry as her memories were from last night.

 _Last night._ _What a whirlwind._ Olivia fought to wipe her mental fogginess clear so that she could illuminate the highlights of last night. The flirtatiousness of their juvenile game, Alex's hints about her many secrets, and, of course, Alex melting into her own touch before Liv's arrival was made known. Liv wanted nothing more than to lay in bed for the length of the morning, exploring her own supple and needy body whilst conjuring up explicit memories of Alex last night. She entertained the idea for a second, running her fingers through the short, trimmed hairs on her mound. But she was due in court in less than an hour, and her hangover was too violent to allow her to enjoy her own touch at the moment. Every small movement sent her stomach lurching to an undesirable place. The only positive part of this day would be seeing the star of her daydreams in person, but looking and feeling as she was, she was not excited for the counselor to see her in this state. Cursing the world, she threw the sheets off of her torso, swung her toned, bare legs out of bed, and drew a deep breath, bracing herself for the hellish day ahead of her.

Alex sat at her kitchen counter on one of the low-backed barstools she had purchased ages ago for her last apartment. She was three-quarters of the way through her second serving of coffee, which was still steaming out of a cream-colored mug she had purchased in her undergraduate years of college. She had risen quite early this morning- she tended to sleep fitfully on nights she drank. When she stumbled into her shower, rubbing sleep from her eyes, she fumbled for her conditioner, when she accidentally used to wash her face. The terrifying thought occurred to her that she might actually still be drunk, and she turned down the scalding heat to a prickling cold, praying that the temperature would shock her into revival.

The shower, coffee and a multigrain bagel with butter had proved to lessen the damages. She had just slipped into a nondescript black suit with a pencil skirt, in hopes to draw the least amount of attention to her appearance as possible. she had taken the time to blow out her golden locks, and her black-rimmed glasses hid some of the puffiness under her eyes. While she should have been reviewing notes for court, she sat with her elbow bent on the counter, on top of her files, face resting on her palm, scrutinizing over the events from last night. Her thoughts were rapid, choppy and disjointed- _When did I become so attracted to Liv? Or women at all? What was the question I asked her about her sex life? Oh god- the vibrator- oh dear god, she basically walked in on me masturbating- there's no way she saw anything, right?_

With that last thought, she felt fleeting feelings of terror and desire pass through her gut. The damage would be irreparable if Olivia had spotted her indulging in a moment of self-intimacy- she could never show her face around her again, surely. But wouldn't Liv have acted strange if she had seen her? She was as kind as ever last night, and even a bit more affectionate than usual. Yes, Liv would have kept her distance if she knew what Alex was doing. _Unless she wants me, too._ Alex let the thought simmer in her mind until it slithered down her torso and into her core.

Glancing down at her watch, she realized that she had twenty minutes before she had to leave for the courthouse. She put her thumb between her teeth and squirmed in the small, elevated seat, thinking that she could make good use of her twenty minutes. She hopped off of the barstool without hesitation and strode over to the bedroom.

The counselor knew how to make this an efficient operation, especially considering she left herself on a sort of 'cliffhanger' the previous night. By the time she had padded to her bedroom after Olivia left, she had fallen asleep in her leggings and turtleneck. She had nearly forgotten what she was doing before Liv came.

She quickly stepped out of her pencil skirt and gingerly placed it on the ottoman at the foot of her bed, refusing to risk careless wrinkling. Leaving her nude stockings on, she slipped underneath a plush, white blanket, not wanting to disturb the rest of her already-made-bed. She eyed the bedroom door to ensure that it was actually shut this time, in the unlikely event that someone would enter her apartment this morning. Upon confirming that no intruder would catch a free show, she slipped her spindly fingers into her stockings and underneath her white panties.

She closed her eyes and let her body do the work. Her mind conjured up images of a relaxed Liv on the couch on her living room, cleavage hanging out of her v-neck sweater, jiggling as she laughed. The thought made her take her unused hand, trace one of her fingers across her nipple delicately, then squeeze her breast. She flicked and pulled at her rosy nipple, which had hardened long before she entered the bedroom. Her imagination worked a little harder and she imagined Liv's firm hands gripping her hips, naked torso hovering over Alex, panting as she thrust her hips into Alex's.

Alex let out a ragged breath, pressing her palm against her clit and letting her fingers drag over and between her dampened folds. She ground her hips into her hand and rocked against it furiously. She would let her fingers push into her sharply, but then remove them, as she knew penetration was not the means to an end, this time. She rubbed her fingers in a circular motion over and around her hardened nub, the whole area now slippery with wetness. It wasn't long before she felt the tingling feeling, simmering, and then boiling, deep within her. She placed her fingers on either side of her clit and rocked her hips, and on one particular thrust, exploded into bliss. A soft, deep exhale escaped her lips. She imagined Liv's strong, steady fingers replacing her own, and let the thought carry her through her powerful climax.

After the stars in her eyes subsided, the pressing reality that she would have to perform in court today hit her with full force. She laid still for a moment more before withdrawing her hand and begrudgingly climbing off of her bed. She zippered her skirt, picked up her belongings from the kitchen and opened the door, determined to leave her personal thoughts behind in the apartment.

"The prosecution would like to call Olivia Benson to the stand."

Alex's heart did a little tumble as she called out the name that had been on her mind all morning. Her full name sounded thick and awkward rolling off of her tongue, miles too formal in comparison to the nickname she had for the detective. She almost forgot what she had to do next, but then she startled at the bailiff's booming voice addressing Olivia.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Olivia's right hand was already raised. "I do." She looked at Alex, awaiting her line of questioning.

Alex's eyes trailed up and down the length of Olivia's torso. She was wearing a fitted black blazer with a classy eggplant purple blouse on underneath. A petite pendant necklace fell right above where her breasts ended and Alex found it increasingly difficult to look her in the eye. Guilt crept up as she thought about how she had used Liv in her fantasies to get off that morning, and she had to force herself not to look away from her face. She cleared her throat, attempting to inject confidence into her voice. "Please state your name for the record."

"Olivia Benson," her voice cracked as she managed to croak out the two words.

Upon sensing Liv's general weariness, she relaxed. Liv looked like her hangover was affecting her worse than Alex's was. She was surprised at how easily her attorney instincts came to the surface and prevailed. She fired away a series of questions that helped establish the detective's position in the Special Victims Unit and her role at the crime scene. Liv was obviously worse for wear but being a good sport. Alex, on a roll now, came up with an idea that would keep Olivia on her toes.

"And what else did the victim tell you before she left in the ambulance?" Alex asked.

"She informed me that she remembered one more detail that might be important."

"And what was that detail?"

"Before sexually assaulting her, he stuck his fingers down her throat."

A few members of the jury muttered uncomfortably.

"And I understand that in all of your time as a SVU detective, you have only seen one perpetrator who fits this description?"

"Objection! Leading the witness," the defense attorney jumped to her feet in protest.

"Sustained," the judge ruled, glancing over at Alex.

"I'll rephrase," Alex said curtly. "Has your precinct ever investigated any other cases with a similar M.O.?"

"Yes," Liv answered.

"About how many?"

"Three, including this one."

"And was there ever a suspect in custody for the two crimes prior to this one?" Alex worded carefully.

"Yes," Olivia said, patiently waiting for Alex's next line of questioning.

"And do you see that suspect today in the courtroom?"

"Yes. He's right there." Liv pointed to the man with a menacing glare sitting next to the defense attorney.

"Thank you," Alex said, voice smug. She knew she had this case in the bag, judging from the faces of the jury members. "Oh, and one more thing," Alex added nonchalantly.

"Yes, Counselor?" Olivia fidgeted in her seat, eager to step down from the bench.

Alex felt a warm shiver run down her spine at the detective's nickname for her.

"Ms. Benson," Alex said, voice airy. " _Have you ever_ seen a crime of this specific nature before? _"_

Olivia looked at her for a split second, confusion apparent. And then she thought of the familiar words, echoed from their game last evening. Olivia smirked to herself, thrilled that Alex cared enough to toy with her, especially at work. She then responded, "No, Ms. Cabot, _never have I ever._ "

Alex blushed, pleased that Olivia was playing along with their little game.

The judge looked at Alex like she had two heads, wondering the relevance of her question.

"No further questions," Alex shrugged, and sauntered back to her chair. As her hips swayed in the confined space of her pencil skirt, she swore she could feel Olivia's gaze burning a hole through the thin fabric hugging her ass. As she turned around and saw Liv still sitting on the stand, starting at Alex, mouth parted slightly, she took that as confirmation of her suspicions.

In the hall of the courtroom that afternoon, Alex suggested that they go to a yoga class that evening to decompress from the stress of that day.

Liv flattened her lips into a line and made a crooked grimace. "I don't know if yoga is my cup of tea. I haven't tried it in ages."

"You'll either love it or you'll hate it. It could go either way, honestly," Alex conceded.

"Hate to say it, but you're not being very convincing."

"If you do love it, though, the payoff will be _so_ worth it. I walk out of the studio and it's like my stress evaporates into thin air," Alex muses dreamily.

"And how long is the shelf-life of the no-stress effect?" Liv asked jokingly.

"A couple of hours," Alex admitted, laughing back. "But for someone who isn't a DA, probably longer. Maybe even a _whole_ day."

"Are you forgetting that I work in SVU? Even if I left the studio feeling like Gandhi, I'd need another session after 5 minutes at the 1-6."

After some convincing, and a bit of bribery on Alex's part (she offered to buy them hot chocolate after the hour was over), Liv halfheartedly agreed to attend the class with her that evening. Olivia didn't mention to Alex that a large factor in her deciding to come was the fact that Alex would undoubtedly be sporting a form-fitting, delectable outfit that Liv definitely wouldn't mind seeing.

 **Okay so I know this chapter was a bit of a tease, but the next chapter is almost completely written and it's a smutty one. The ladies attend their yoga class, and then, you may or may not get the interaction you've been waiting for *wink*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you guys, the time has come. Smut alert *insert wailing sirens* because I'm getting impatient and I've had this chapter figured out for much longer than I had the previous chapter. I have the scene for the next chapter all ready to go. Sorry that it took so long to post this one- I had family visiting the past week.**

Seven o'clock had rolled around much quicker than Olivia expected. She barely had time to stop home to change into some antiquated workout garb before arriving at Alex's yoga studio. Rifling through the bottom drawers of her dresser, she struggled to find clothes that were socially acceptable enough to wear in a yoga class. The bulk of her workout clothes were acquired around the time she graduated from college, meaning that many of her old t-shirts were stained, worn through, or just plain ugly. She didn't mind wearing them in her own apartment or when she was working out in the gym at the 1-6, but she knew that they wouldn't fit in at a yoga class. Settling on a plain pair of black leggings and a loose v neck t-shirt, she stuffed the rejected clothes back into her drawer haphazardly and ran to catch the subway.

Somehow, Olivia arrived to the studio first. She gave her name to the woman at the front desk, explaining that she was a guest of Alex Cabot. "Ahh yes, Alex," the woman said in recognition. "You're all set. Allison will call you in when she's ready." Olivia thanked her and sat down on a large windowsill, taking in her surroundings.

Her fellow yoga attendees, as suspected, were donned in trendy, matching workout sets. Most of the people there were women who looked to be in their 20s and early 30s, and there were two men, chatting with each other cordially. Some of the women were wearing leggings and just a sportsbra, and with the way their bodies looked, Olivia couldn't blame them. All of a sudden, she felt self-conscious of her lack of preparedness. She looked down at her loose shirt and crossed her arms around her stomach.

"Long time, no see!" A cheery voice greeted her. Olivia turned around to see an unusually perky Alex carrying a pastel yellow yoga mat and some sort of square foam block that Olivia did not know the purpose of. She was wearing baby blue yoga pants and a black parka that opened up to reveal a tight-fitting white tank top. She noted that the straps peeking out from underneath her tank top were the same color of baby blue as her pants. _Matching sportsbra_ , Olivia thought, and it took all of her willpower to start a coherent conversation.

"Aren't you chipper," Liv joked.

"Yes, I am chipper," Alex responded matter-of-factly. "I am chipper because I've convinced you to participate in the joys of yoga with me."

"More like _bribed_ me into it," Olivia corrected. "Don't think I've forgotten about the hot chocolate afterwards."

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but Liv kept talking. "And not Starbucks hot chocolate, either. I want expensive, gourmet _chocolatier_ hot chocolate _."_

Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Olivia's requests. "My wish is your command."

A woman with a long french braid running down her back, presumably Allison, the instructor, called them into the studio. Olivia trailed behind Alex, tagging along like a puppy unwilling to go on a walk. Alex tugged at the hem of Olivia's shirt and motioned for her to come up to the front of the studio.

"Oh _hell_ no," Olivia said once Alex laid her mat out in the front and center of the room, in front of the mirrors.

"You'll be able to see your body better! So you know what you're doing right or wrong," Alex explained.

"Fine. But I'm standing behind you. I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm gonna have to copy you the whole time."

"That's fine with me," Alex agreed.

Olivia walked to the side of the room where the studio's yoga mats were piled up. She grabbed one from the top of the pile, and seeing that everyone in the room had one of those blocks next to them, took one of those, too.

Alex's yellow mat was already set up, and she was stretching out in some position where her hands were splayed out in front of her, her feet were behind her and she was bent so that her ass was raised up towards the ceiling. _Downward dog_ , Liv remembered.

Olivia continued staring at Alex's movements while she set up her own equipment. Sitting crossed-legged, Olivia stretched out her tanned arms in front of her, keeping her head bowed down but her eyes up towards Alex, who was still pointing her rounded little bottom upwards. She arched her back a little more and looked through her legs towards Olivia, subtly moved her ass from side, and smirked.

 _This is already worth it_ , Olivia thought. Alex crawled down to her hands and knees and started arching and contracting her back, like a cat would do upon waking up. Olivia's gaze traveled across every inch of her spandex-clad lower limbs, up towards her flat stomach, and towards her chest. She momentarily worried that her rapidly growing wetness would be evident through her leggings, then sighed a breath of relief when she remembered that she was wearing black.

After switching on some soundtrack that featured unnaturally loud rainforest noises, the instructor called everyone to start in child's pose. Olivia made desperate eye contact in the mirror with Alex, who immediately got into her position. Liv imitated her, kneeling down and lowering her torso and arms onto the ground.

The instructor began to give different commands and listed positions in rapid succession, none of which held any meaning to Olivia. The class may as well have been taught in an entirely different language. But after a while of copying her coworker and the object of her desire, she started to get the hang of it. She learned that downward dog almost always led into chaturanga, which reminded Olivia of a slow push-up in reverse. Then, she would go into cobra position, which seemed obvious enough. Although it was helpful to watch Alex repeat the motions of the sun salutation, she couldn't help but get distracted by the roundness of her ass as it sat perched right in front of Olivia's face. There were a dozen of other gorgeous, young yoga-conditioned bodies in the studio, but Alex was the sole focus of her attentions.

Alex, who was aware that Olivia would be mirroring her every move, was putting in double her usual effort. Her pale skin was beginning to perspire, and small beads of sweat were beginning to travel down her chest and down her sports bra. Glancing back towards Olivia, she reached for her tank top and pulled it over her head and lazily tossed it on the floor by the mirror. She discreetly looked at Liv in the mirror and noticed her chest heaving slightly, and wondered if the class was really that vigorous, or if she had something to do with her physical reaction. She studied Liv's breasts which were spilling out from underneath her v-neck. Glistening with sweat, they were round, full and perfect.

In Liv's mind, she became the yoga instructor, padding around the room in bare feet, stepping softly around bent bodies and closely inspecting the gorgeous blonde specimen in front of her. She imagined running her hand up the length of the backside of her lengthy limbs, caressing each inch. She would study every bit of bare skin on her stomach and back that was now exposed, after Alex had stripped her shirt. She would give anything to steady her hips, under the pretense of making an adjustment. As the instructor patted Alex on a postured shoulder and praised her navasana position, jealousy bubbled up from within Liv with violence. She would have given anything to feel Alex's skin in such an intimate area.

By the end of the class, Liv had not only gotten used to the positions but actually became fond of them. Maybe it was just having Alex's beautiful body to stare at right in front of her for an hour, but she felt unusually relaxed and in touch with her sensual side after the class was over. She felt more than properly stretched out, and it was a gift to be able to see Alex in such limited clothing.

The women collected their belongings and walked leisurely into the lobby of the studio.

"So? Thoughts?" Alex beamed at her hopefully.

"Well..." Liv pretended to grimace.

"Aw, no, I'm sorry I made you..." Alex's face fell, and Liv quickly interrupted her.

"No! No, I'm just kidding. It was actually much more enjoyable than I expected," Liv admitted.

"I _knew_ it," Alex smiled and slapped Olivia's slick arm playfully. Olivia pulled her arm back, embarrassed by how much the class had made her sweat.

"Sorry that you had to feel my sweaty arm. One of the drawbacks of yoga, I guess," Liv mumbled, feeling self-conscious.

"Please. That just means you did it right. Here. You can have your sweat back," Alex said, wiping the sweat from her hand on Olivia's behind. Olivia jumped at the contact and widened her eyes, staring at Alex's smug little face.

Liv gave Alex a light smack on her bottom, and Alex gasped. "Hey!" She said mock-accusingly, holding her hand to her left lower cheek.

"Just karma." Olivia felt her nipples hardening underneath her sports bra and crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest.

"You know what else will be karma? When you're so sore you can't walk tomorrow."

"Eh, nothing I'm not used to," Olivia teased and then winked at Alex. _I'm openly flirting with this woman,_ Olivia thought. _What has gotten into me?_

"Is that so, Detective?" Alex raised her eyebrows and laughed. "As promised, let's go get that hot chocolate. Your reward for surviving yoga."

"Yes," Liv said in agreement. Olivia thought of the beautiful woman with her arms outstretched over her head, her flat stomach peeking out from underneath her tight tank top. "My reward."

The ladies made a habit of going to the yoga class after or before work, sometimes twice a week. Just shy of two months had passed, and they hadn't missed a week yet.

One winter evening, Liv, Alex and a fellow yoga-goer, Claire, walked out of the yoga studio and into the main lobby of the gym, chests heaving and skin glistening with sweat. Alex's dampened, gray sports bra revealed reddened, splotchy skin from the intense movement over the past hour. Indoors, it was much too warm for the coats they would have to put on before braving the arctic Manhattan winter, so the three of them chatted after class to cool off. They discussed the joys and perils of hot yoga, the books they had been reading, and the events of the previous weekend. Liv attempted to keep her thoughts focused on the conversation, nonchalantly chatting while occasionally sneaking glances at Alex's round little ass in her skin tight, purple leggings. She crossed and squeezed her legs together in response to the ceaseless pulsing she felt between her thighs.

"It's so _cold_. I wish you guys lived near me, so I wouldn't have to traverse the streets of the Upper West Side alone." Alex frowned at the other two women dramatically.

"My car's parked in the lot around the block- do you want a ride? I have to move it anyways." Liv tried not to show how hopeful she was.

Alex looked at her sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to be a burden…" Liv could tell that she was just being nice. It was easily a half an hour trip back for her otherwise, in the arctic weather, at that.

"Don't be silly. I'll drive you." She grinned, and Alex's plump lips upturned in response. Liv looked at Claire. "Do you want one, too?"

She scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head "no" quickly. "I live a couple blocks uptown. By the time we walk to your car, I'd have already reached my place, but thanks anyways!"

They exchanged goodbyes and Claire headed off in her own direction. Liv and Alex bundled up in their winter garb and braced themselves for the outdoors.

"JEEZ." Alex struggled to push the large, glass door open, which resisted against the violent wind. Liv stood next to her and they pushed together, and the door went flying open. They grabbed each others' arms to steady themselves, laughing. Liv snuck a glance at her icy blue eyes, and they met hers. Their laughs subsided into to soft smiles and they kept walking towards the parking lot.

The two women climbed into Olivia's cruiser, which was much messier than she had hoped she had left it. She quickly threw some miscellaneous items into the back seat, including a spare sock and a ziplock filled with pretzels, and buried them under a spare coat. Liv started the car with difficulty, it sputtering and stalling before starting up. After warming up a bit, she started driving towards the direction of Alex's apartment. Her pulse raced when she thought about the first time she stepped foot in Alex's home, remembering how deliciously the attorney writhed atop her bedsheets.

They continued their conversation with ease, Liv often looking in her direction. Alex's profile was beautiful. Her nose was immaculately sloped, and led to her perfectly curvy lips. When she laughed, Liv would notice her lips part to reveal her square little teeth and she couldn't help but smile too.

Over the course of their previous yoga sessions (and tea/hot chocolate/wine sessions after yoga ended), the women had gotten comfortable enough to talk about their past and current love lives, or lack thereof. Olivia had been delighted to find out that Alex was not currently seriously seeing anyone, but to her dismay, never mentioned anything explicitly about being interested in women. Then again, Liv never outwardly shared her curiosities about and desires for women with Alex. Naturally, Liv was cautious to do so for fear of judgment, but she also knew that if she confessed her attraction to women, there would be no question in Alex's mind that she was attracted to Alex. Liv constantly went back and forth between wanting to share this burden and wanting to keep it closeted for as long as possible.

This particular evening, after Alex complained about how she was struggling to maintain interest in any of her recent love interests, Liv hesitated before speaking next, thinking about how she would word what she was going to say. Her sexuality was a topic that was now at the forefront of her thoughts, and it was growing exhausting to withhold that from Alex. She was terrified of being judged, but she brushed aside her concerns and decided to be frank with her friend.

"Now that you mention it, it's been strange, lately. Ever since my last breakup, it's been challenging for me to even feel attracted to men. I'll think I am sometimes, and then I'll either realize that I wasn't, or I'll get over it almost immediately. Maybe I'm just…damaged from my breakup…It's like I haven't been the same since." Alex nods a nod of encouragement and understanding. "But lately, I don't know. It's not major. but I've been…" Liv inhaled sharply and quickly before spitting out the next part. "…I've been- and only on rare occasions- attracted to some women." Liv glanced over at Alex to gauge her reaction. She was looking at Liv intently, poised and inquisitive. She didn't seem shocked or disgusted, but for someone as composed as Alex, it was difficult to decrypt her facial expressions into meaning.

Liv kept blabbering on. "I've always been attracted to men before this, so maybe, it's a phase. I mean, maybe I'm just curious?" Liv sighed. "I sound crazy." Liv looked at her, exasperated and awaiting her reaction with jumping nerves. She wondered if Alex would see through the vagueness of her words and wonder if she was the object of her desires.

Alex kept her eyes straight ahead, processing Liv's sentiments, but Liv could see the compassion in them. "No, that all sounds totally normal."

Liv sighed again, this time, a sigh of relief. "I know, I hear these stories all of the time, especially at work, but it's surreal now that it's something I'm personally experiencing. Have you ever felt like this? I just feel so strange, thinking that all of this time, I've known myself."

Alex finally looked over at her. "No, it's not strange. They say that everyone is at least a little gay. 'Sexuality is a spectrum', yadda yadda." She smiled. "I haven't ever been with a woman, but I'm sure it would be lovely. Women are beautiful..." She held onto Liv's gaze with ferocity. "...and men kind of suck." She chuckled nervously, and Liv joined along. Liv's heart seemed to leap a mile out of its place, gaining hope with velocity now.

"I feel better after sharing that with you. I've been so stuck in my own head- I've been reserved about telling my other friends. Not that they wouldn't be accepting of it or anything, but they might think differently of me, you know?"

She nodded, almost knowingly. "I would never judge you." She gave Liv another smile, but this one was warmer. Warmer, and also tinted with something else- flirtatiousness?

Meanwhile, Liv pulled up to Alex's apartment and put the car in park, clicking her blinker into place. The women sat there for a bit before Liv conjured up something to say. She didn't really have a plan of action after confessing her feelings- she secretly hoped Alex would make a move on her. _What a ridiculous thought._

Liv turned her body to face Alex's. She rubbed her hands together as if she were attempting to conjure heat, despite the fact that the car had been blasting heat for the entirety of their trip. "Well, thanks for listening to all of my inner turmoils yet again. It's just something that's been on my mind a lot."

"Of course. Actually…" Alex chewed on her lip before letting it go, and then looked up at Liv through her thick, curled, jet-black lashes. She was sitting on her hands, as if they might move recklessly if not safeguarded. "…I've had some of those thoughts, too."

Liv's heart did a flip. She was sure Alex could hear it tumbling about and thudding in the silence of the car. "You…have?" Liv wanted her to keep talking, so she tried to think of an open-ended question. "What kinds of thoughts?"

She couldn't quite make it out under the yellow glow cast over her face by the streetlight, but judging by her facial expression, Liv made an informed guess that Alex was blushing.

"You can tell me. No judgments here, clearly, after everything I've told you." Liv forced out a nervous chuckle.

Alex inhaled a breath similar Liv's before she confessed her own private affairs. "I'd like to sleep with a woman. At least, I think I would want to."

Liv almost did a dance, confined only by the space of the car seat and of embarrassment. _I_ knew _I wasn't making up those signs I'd seen,_ Liv thought to herself, triumphantly _._ _But just because she'd sleep with a woman, it doesn't necessarily mean she'd do it with me._ But she had made so much progress. She had gotten so far. She had picked the depths and crevices of Alex's brain and studied her like she would for the most critical exam of her life. She had read into Alex's words, signals and body language luxuriously as if she were an erotic, romantic novella personified. Liv had to know. "Well…" Liv shifted her weight in the plush seat, moving an almost imperceptible fraction closer to Alex. Liv's dark lips parted subconsciously, and she dared to examine Alex, admiring her statuesqueness. Alex's gaze was directed downwards, concentrated, but not steely. "We could find out right now, if you want," Liv croaked, in a half whisper. Liv wasn't sure her words had even materialized, confident that they were just a figment of her imagination. Her heart strummed against her sternum with worrying ferocity.

Alex turned to Liv now, blue eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed in studiousness, and mouth open in slight shock. Deep, thick shadows enveloped her jawline and the hollows of her cheekbones. They were now more than women, but two entities, shaken vigorously out of their comfort zones, into a cloak of vulnerability. Liv, hardly able to grasp onto any sense of reality or awareness that this wasn't indeed a dream, seized this state as an opportunity. Liv reached out her toned, olive arm, caressed the back of Alex's lithe neck, softly clutching a fistful of her honey blonde hair, and kissed her.

And she kissed Liv right back.

it was unbelievable. It was tender, intense, delicious.

The sweetest sigh escaped from Olivia's throat; a physical release of the relief and desire that emanated from within. Their tongues were rolling, flicking; mouths sucking, biting. Olivia's hands roamed up and down Alex's lengthy curves- up her thighs, then her sides, over her collarbones and down the shallow crevice between her breasts. Alex broke the kiss to tilt her head back and moan, soft and breathily. Liv sucked at her neck, skin glowing pale white in the streetlight. Her hands ran through her blonde locks and back to her shirt, where her hands found their way into Alex's sportsbra. Small but firm, her breasts were as glorious as Olivia had imagined them.

Her nipples hardened at Liv's touch. She was greedy in her fondling, grabbing handfuls of both breasts and then quickly massaging her nipples. Meanwhile, Olivia kissed her neck, alternating between small sucks and messy lapping with her tongue. She breathed in Alex's scent at the back of her neck. She smelled and tasted a bit of salt, which wasn't surprising because of how sweaty they had gotten during yoga. Alex was cautious with her hands, but she held them around Olivia's back, slowly caressing her. Liv's mouth returned to Alex's lips, encouraging and coaxing her with her tongue.

"Mmm," Alex purred, almost inaudibly. Liv increased the intensity of her caresses when she heard Alex's sounds of pleasure. After a few minutes of vigorous making out and fondling, Liv slowly let her hand travel lower and lower down her thigh, then up and down in the space between her thighs. Her hand moved closer and closer to Alex's pelvis, but without making any sudden moves. Alex put her hand on Olivia's upper chest and slowly broke the kiss.

"Hmm?" Liv said, dreamily and hungrily.

Alex looked at her through hooded eyes. "I, I want to do more." Her breaths were short and interrupted.

"Me too." Olivia smiled mischievously and dove in to suck on her soft white skin on her neck.

Alex laughed and caught her head so she had to look up at her. "For what I want to do, we won't have room in the car."

Olivia instantly became ten times wetter than she already was. Her core was throbbing with want and need. It had been eons since she had felt lust this strongly. "Okay," she whispered, unable to collect her thoughts any further.

Olivia kissed her deeply before throwing the car into drive and finding a spot acceptable enough to leave the police cruiser. Alex stroked the inside of her thigh as she parked the car. Unclicking her seatbelt, Olivia threw open the door to the car. The women both slammed their doors shut and half-jogged to the entrance of the luxurious building. Liv gave her a hard spank on her ass and giggled as Alex took her hand and led her past the doorman and into the elevator.

The women stood at opposite sides of the elevator, each gripping the railing behind them for dear life. Liv started to reach out to grab Alex's hand but shook her head to halt her. "As much as I want to ravish you right now, I don't want to give Antonio a free show," Alex murmured, eyes glancing up towards the camera in the corner of the elevator. Olivia nodded in agreement, eyes wide.

After a small eternity, the elevator doors opened, Alex fumbling through her gym bag to find the key to open her deadbolt. Voices echoed through the hallway, and they noticed that a man and a woman at the far side of the hallway were walking in their direction. Olivia smoothed her own hair quickly and then reached out to tuck a piece of Alex's blonde locks back behind her ear. Alex adjusted her shirt to hide the cleavage that was revealed when Liv pulled down her shirt. The man and the woman ceased their conversation as they passed by, smiling and giving a small nod of acknowledgment. As the strangers continued on towards the elevator, Liv quickly pecked Alex on the cheek, and she blushed as she turned the deadbolt and punched in her door code.

To Olivia's surprise, Alex shut the door behind them but didn't move to kiss her. Instead, she took Olivia's hand confidently, strode them both into the bedroom, where she shut the door and quietly locked it. Liv went to sit on the bed, rigid and slightly awkward. Alex turned to face Olivia, blue eyes ablaze with desire. "Where were we?" She murmured.

Olivia's insides burned. Liv approached Alex, took her by her wide, thin hips, pushed her against the door, and kissed her once again.

They resumed their licking, sucking, and caressing. Olivia took both of her bony wrists and held them above her head. Alex writhed underneath her as she kissed her neck, then her protruding collarbones, then down her cleavage. Olivia licked the tops of her breasts where they were visible and finally released her hands so she could see more of her body. She looked Alex in the eyes for approval as she toyed with the bottom of her shirt, gently nudging it upwards to indicate that she wanted to remove it. Before Liv could make a move, Alex took the edges and ripped it off of her head, followed quickly by her tight sports bra. Olivia looked in awe at her stomach, then her pale, perky white tits. Liv gasped breathily before she took Alex's pink right nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue around it, and sucking tenderly on it.

Alex dragged them to the bed, where she straddled the detective against the headboard. "I can't believe this is happening," Alex whispered with awe. "It doesn't seem real."

Olivia looked up at Alex, placing one hand on her hairline by her temples, stroking her soothingly with her thumb. "This is real," she assured, and closed her warm, wet mouth around Alex's nipple again.

Alex was soaking up the delightful sensations that Olivia was delivering, but she began to feel more and more needy as the time went on. Her delicate hands pulled at Olivia's clothing, signaling for her to remove them. Olivia paused to take off the clothing on her upper half, as well as her leggings. She was left in a pair of dark red panties. Alex admired her lover's strong, sturdy yet feminine shape, and mirrored Olivia's earlier actions on her breasts. Alex savored the way the weight of Liv's soft breast felt in her hand, and how she could almost taste the creaminess of her olive skin as she sucked on her areola.

Alex circled her fingertips over the front of Olivia's cheekies and noticed the wetness seeping through the fabric. Alex moaned in surprise and Olivia whimpered helplessly.

"I want to make you come. So badly. Please." Alex panted as she pushed her long digits into Olivia's soaked center.

"You first," Olivia countered, and without further ado, Liv slipped one, then two fingers past Alex's leggings and thong, and into her folds, wasting little time in pushing them where Alex most wanted to feel them. Alex cried out and let herself collapse against the bed.

Alex was sure she was going to explode. Or that the world would implode around her. Olivia's fingers were pure magic, making her body buzz regardless of where she was touched.

Becoming frustrated with the limited space allowed by Alex's leggings, Olivia dragged them down her long legs, accidentally taking her panties off with it. She froze and looked up at the woman straddling her. Alex was completely naked, and naked for her. Liv could smell her scent rising from underneath her curls, and it was intoxicating.

"Liv..." Alex pleaded, taking her hand and placing it again in her folds. "I want you to."

Olivia didn't move right away, but as Alex began to grind her hips down on her fingers, she snapped back to attention and resumed the fervid movements of her fingers.

Using the music of Alex's moans as a guide, Liv's mouth traveled down to the attorney's pelvis, without ceasing her hand movements. Seeking permission from the attorney, who was now pushed on her back, she gazed deep into the blonde's eyes as her mouth hovered above her mound.

Alex nodded, her thick lips parted, as she opened her legs further and allowed the detective access to her most intimate area. When Olivia finally darted her tongue out to take a long, deep taste of her lover, Alex cried out in bliss.

Olivia used her lips to suckle onto Alex's engorged bud, and flicked her tongue over it, daintily and with tenderness. Alex let out an "oh" of contentment, and placed her hands in Liv's luscious locks. She caressed Liv's scalp when she increased the intensity of her sucking, giving her a sign of approval.

Alex nudged Liv's face downwards more, at first gingerly, then with more force. She held it there as she squeaked out, "Right. There. Don't stop."

Olivia, incredibly turned on from Alex's pleasure, attempted to continue her ministrations without changing anything. After a few minutes, she lifted her lips off of Alex to ask her, "How is it feeling, Alex?" She suppressed the sudden desire to call Alex "honey", unsure of which depth that sudden burst of affection had risen from.

Her words came out in a long, velvety murmur. "Lovely, Olivia." She paused. "You are so wonderful." She meant the words with every ounce of muscle and blood in her heart.

Liv's touches were not necessarily skilled, nor what Alex would do if she was pleasuring herself, but it was an intuitive kind of lovemaking that came along with being a woman herself. Alex found herself genuinely enjoying the surprises that Liv was delivering to her, treasuring each one as it came.

Despite the blatant infatuation being consummated between the two women, both of their women had their own worries and reservations. At the moment, Liv was worried about her performance. While she had dreamt, in detail, countless times, of the things she would love to do to and with Alex, she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing a satisfactory job. Aside from asking her again, the best thing she could do was use her noises and body language as a guide.

Alex regretfully thought that she had suffered difficulties finishing during sexual encounters with men in the past. Having an orgasm with someone else wasn't impossible, but it was often time-consuming and extremely situational. She found herself giving up in the moment, and later completing the task by herself, occasionally with the help of a vibrator. She remembered countless nights where she laid for over half an hour, naked between the sheets, frustrated and disappointed that she barely had the motivation and attitude to orgasm. Sometimes, she'd thrust her mint-green toy inside of her, fingers dancing along her clitoris, brushing and tapping at orchestrated moments only she could possibly know were composed, and fell down from her high. Other nights, she would doze off from boredom before completing her task, hand still shoved between the trimmed curls on her mound and the waistband of her sweatpants.

Alex felt all of that anxiety arise, along with new stressors, as her curvaceous lover continued to stroke her pulsing folds. She worried that her body would reject a woman's touch simply because of the unfamiliarity of the situation, or that potentially Olivia was having second thoughts about her first experience pleasuring a woman.

 _But no, no,_ Alex scolded herself mentally. Her body alone was an indicator of her enjoyment of Liv's ministrations- she hadn't felt this wet since her sexual interactions with her first love. As for Liv's desire, Alex was positive that Liv would never pretend to be comfortable with the situation if she wasn't, but she decided to get some peace of mind.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Alex timidly asked between small pants.

"Mhm," Liv mumbled into Alex's womanhood, not bothering to look up. The vibrations resounded around her clit and she almost found her next inquiry a bit unnecessary.

"Do you want me?" She instantly felt silly, like a teenage girl seeking approval from a hot guy on the swim team.

It was then that Liv looked up with her big, brown eyes, mouth still pressed against Alex. Concern flew out of Alex's body as Liv pressed a wet, sloppy, but intimate kiss against her core, brought her hands up to embrace the bones of Alex's distinct jawline, cupping her face gently like a soothing cup of tea on a rainy day, and enveloped her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Alex could only compare this to the way a first kiss should feel- the rest of the world shattering around them, leaving only vast, white light for the women to bask in as they become the sole occupants of their new universe. Nothing else existed, mattered even a bit. Only Liv, sharing Alex's own juices with her, milking out Alex's desire.

After an indeterminate amount of time passed, Liv broke the kiss to confirm the answer to Alex's question, which was about as obvious as a blinking neon sign at this point. Still, Liv wanted no more doubts to reside in Alex's mind, as she, herself, was exceedingly confident in her desires for this woman.

Liv stared at Alex, still holding her face, only breaking eye contact to blink. "God, Alex, there are no words to describe how badly I want you."

Thinking that it would be a disservice to leave Liv alone in her confession, Alex replied breathily, "You took the words right from my mouth." And Alex delved her tongue deep into Liv's mouth, in search for those words.

At this point, Alex's body was responding to Liv's stimuli aggressively. She briefly wondered how when some people touched her, in an almost identical way, she was unresponsive. When Liv caressed her, though, her body came alive- each neuron firing up on command with Liv's touch.

After giving some attention to the upper half of Alex, Olivia returned to her lower half again, burying her face in between Alex's milky thighs again. Her mouth latched onto Alex's clit, sucking it softly and flicking it with her tongue. Listening to Alex's whimpers grow needier, she pushed her fingers into Alex again, which the blonde accepted and welcomed with zeal.

The nature of their sex was morphing from loving and delicate to something a little more feverous and urgent. Alex felt it in Liv's dexterous fingers as she pounded and curled them, quickly, but thoughtfully. Alex began to bounce lightly on them, pursing her lips and seizing Liv's soft brown hair in a messy nest above her head. "Mmhm, yeah," Alex squeaked with a hint of playfulness and naughtiness seeping from her lips. She was unbounded, a spool of thread thrown through the air, already beginning to unravel from the force. She was free.

"Yeah?" Liv threw the question back at her, the singular word filled to the brim with lust.

"Mhmmmm," Alex responded, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, similar to the way that they were when Liv stumbled upon her in her bedroom, touching herself. Liv grinned into her pussy and counted all of her blessings that she could now insert herself into the image that she had burned into her memory.

Liv coaxed her, up, higher, and higher, willingly, onto the precipice of climax, and surrendered into the trust that she was wholly desired and needed by this gorgeous, intelligent woman. When Alex felt herself begin to surrender to orgasm, she felt a surge of confidence in her lover and herself.

"Yes. Like that. _Just_ like that," Alex encouraged, the words rapidly rolling off of Alex's tongue in a melodic chant.

"Come on, baby. Come for me."

And she did.

It was the sweetest thing to ever grace her ears.

It was a whimper, a yelp, and then a wail that crept into Liv's core, fueling her to keep pressing on and forward. She felt sweet, sticky wetness spill into her mouth and onto her chin.

"Yeah... oh fuck, honey, mmhm," Alex continued on with her soft murmurs of pleasure, grinding her hips up and down on Olivia's face without any sort of reserve.

Liv was reveling in Alex's moans and curses, knowing they were all because of her work. _I did this to her_ , Liv thought, and the thought alone made her tremble. She ground own her hips into the bed below her, attempting to find relief for the aching in her core.

 **Next chapter: Olivia's turn. ;)**


End file.
